Target Specific
Target Specific is the nineteenth episode in season seven of . Synopsis The team's discovery that they're being targeted by the Russian Mob shows a simple home invasion in a new light. Plot Megan Hamilton walks into her house only to be surprised by an intruder, who stabs her twice before running off. She manages to fire at him twice with her gun, hitting him once, before crawling to her phone and calling 911. She is hanging on when the paramedics arrive, though her prognosis isn't good. The CSIs begin processing the scene: Ryan notes a bullet hole in the wall while Horatio recovers the gun, noting blood drops leading to the door. Ryan follows the trail and discovers the knife the attacker used outside in the bushes, but is thwarted in his attempt to retrieve it by Megan's protective guard dog. After the knife is retrieved, Delko lifts a print off of it that he matches to a man named Patrick Garrety. Garrety, an antiques collector, claims that the knife is an ancient Roman one that was stolen from him a week before. He tells Horatio that Megan worked for him--and that he suspected her of stealing the knife from him. Horatio visits Megan, who has stabilized, in the hospital and she insists she didn't steal the knife. She tells him she thinks she was the target of a robber because of money she keeps in her kitchen and implores him to go look for the box of money. Horatio sends Calleigh, who discovers the box and notices an unscrewed light bulb. Just after she's removed the bulb, a man comes up behind her and puts a plastic bag over her head! He grabs her gun and holds it to her head, but when she identifies herself as a police officer, he runs off. Hearing the commotion, Delko comes in and helps her to store the plastic bag with gauze in order to lift any scent from Calleigh's attacker off of it. Ryan retrieves a small bit of cloth from Megan's dog's tooth, which Michael Travers identifies as a bulletproof cloth not on the market yet, designed by a woman named Zoe Belle. Horatio and Natalia pay Zoe a visit and find her with her trainer, Tony Ramirez. Zoe tells them she's only supplied the cloth to a few celebrity clients--and admits that some of it was stolen from her a few weeks back. Horatio catches sight of a photographer hiding in the trees and confronts him. The man, Cameron West, claims he's just hoping to catch shots of Zoe's celebrity clients, but Horatio gets a warrant for his camera and Ryan and Delko go over the photos on it and discover shots of wealthy homeowners in the neighborhood--as well as pictures of the CSIs, both on and off duty. Delko confronts the photographer, but West denies any part in Megan's attack--or in the robberies that the people in his photographs suffered. Delko asks about the photos of the CSIs, prompting West to mention his Russian father. Realizing the photographer knows a lot about the team, Delko calls Horatio and tells him that West is working for the Russians. Horatio visits imprisoned Russian mob boss Ivan Sarnoff, who tells him that he can't prevent what's about to happen. Delko warns Calleigh about the surveillance photos--and asks her about the man with her in one of them. She tells him the photo was snapped before they got together. Ryan and Natalia come up with a suspect: Zoe Bell's trainer, Tony Ramirez, who was also photographed with Patrick Garrety. When they go to question him, they find he's been stabbed, but quickly realize his wounds are self-inflicted. Tony admits that he knew he was in trouble once the CSIs showed up at Zoe's. His job was to make sure the houses were empty so that the third man involved could rob the houses. He insists that he didn't stab Megan, but he refuses to give up the name of the man working with him and West. Calleigh gets a scent hit off the gauze she left with the bag from her attacker: the man had on an antibiotic cream. Delko thinks of Megan's dog and, though the dog has been washed down, he does find human blood on her collar. The blood is a match for Sergei Patrenko, who visited Ivan Sarnoff in jail just before Horatio did. Horatio and Calleigh catch him in his car, and he tells them he never intended to hurt Megan. He was surprised to find her there during the robbery. Horatio and Calleigh arrest him but just as they're getting him into the police car, Calleigh spots a gun. She cries out, but a shot is fired, killing Sergei. Ryan is on his way to track Cameron West down when he gets a flat tire. He pulls over to the side of the road to check it and a man comes up behind him and knocks him out. While Sarnoff receives news from someone in jail, Ryan is interrogated and beaten by Sarnoff's men. He refuses to tell them anything, causing them to hit him repeatedly.... Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Megalyn Echikunwoke as Tara Price Guest Cast * Christopher Redman as Michael Travers * Andrew Divoff as Ivan Sarnoff * Judy Marte as Megan Hamilton * Steven Brand as Patrick Garrety * Ashley Scott as Zoe Belle * Joe Manganiello as Tony Ramirez * Rob Kerkovich as Cameron West * Michael Kmourov as Sergei Patrenko * Christie Herring as Mindy Simms * Katherine Schmoke as Allison * Jessica Manuel as Paramedic #1 * Randy Evans as Paramedic #2 Major Events *Ryan is kidnapped and tortured by members of the Russian Mob who work for Ivan Sarnoff. See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes